


Kingdom of Love

by bagelboii



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, this is an au based off a llsif song im dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelboii/pseuds/bagelboii
Summary: There was a kingdom of the ocean, the Grand kingdom, central of the five kingdoms, West, East, North and South. The original King subsided to an early death granted by sickness. With no heirs, the kingdom was lost on what to do, so they searched for some of the wisest strongest, and loyal citizens throughout. Eventually, they came across four young adults, banded together not by siblinglry but by friendship, making them family. The eldest male, Luffy, was made king with the supervision of the royal adversaries, Captain Robin and Franky, whereas the other three of the group were kept as princes and princesses via Luffy’s request. There was the first, Princess Nami, the second, Prince Usopp and third, Prince Zoro. The four adjusted to the royal life and had to adhere to the rules, but one night a Prince from the upper kingdom--the North--snuck into the Grand, coming with nothing yet leaving with the heart of the third royal trio, which starts the story that changed the century.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 14





	Kingdom of Love

**Author's Note:**

> this au is based off of "otohime haato de rabu kyuuden" so go listen to that haha

Usopp huffed as he crossed his arms. 

“Why do you tell this story every time someone wants to hear?” Nami got comfortable in her position, in front of the eager group of children with a small smile.

“Well, it’s an important story, Usopp, how are the people going to know how we became a mixed kingdom?”

“Bu-”

“No buts.” Nami interrupted him, “Now, would you rather waste this class I have with them listening to the story, or doing your chores?” She rose an eyebrow at the other. Usopp grumbled and sat down near the children, ready to listen to the hundredth time now. Nami began to start.

“Now, it was about a year ago, hidden to the naked eye…”

\------------------------------- 

Nami snickered as she rolled her eyes at her younger sibling. It was after dinner time, and the three royals were cleaning up their room after the mess they made earlier. Who knew Zoro was going to challenge Usopp and herself to a war? Well, pillow-war. Augh- she was getting off track. Anyways, back to Zoro- she was pretty sure he thought that she didn’t know what happened yesterday evening. 

\-------------------------------

Back then, the eldest of the three was peeking through the bushes when it happened, but who could blame her? She was bored, okay. It was a normal walk she went on, thirty minutes to Alabasta to visit ViVi, then through the palace back gates to draw less attention to herself. Every once in awhile she heard Zoro practicing with his katana and he was there this time but chatting instead. The ginger heard two voices, and inadvertently swove right to see what the commotion was. Hey, she was a nosy person. 

“Oh, of course it’s a vastly different place!” The voice she couldn’t place a name to started. Nami squinted and moved in closer so she could see who it was. 

“This may be the kingdom of the sea, but in the North, the kingdom of fire-”

\-------------------------------

Then it hit her. The night before this one she was on the balcony minding her own DAMN business when she noticed a snoop peeking up over the railing. He must have climbed a tree to be able to reach there but no matter. She crept up on him when he thought she wasn’t paying attention only to scare him almost out of his clothes. 

“And what may you be doing there?” The eldest asked with a hand on her hip, peering down at the young man. He wiped his nose of something… red before lifting himself back up to speak.

“I-I-I’m just minding my business, Miss Nami-”

“Oh, so you know who I am?” She retorted to the other with a roll of her eyes. Eye-rolling was a subconscious move on her part. The blonde grumbled under his breath.

“Well, of course! This is the kingdom, and you are the princess.. yes..?”

Nami eyed him up and down as he hoisted himself up on the balcony with her. He was wearing royal robes, which confused her, but which was even weird is they were red, no blue accent in sight. The mark of their kingdom was to wear blue, and seeing someone with almost completely red on was astonishing. Nevertheless, she nodded with curiosity. 

“Well,” he continued, “I heard legends of your beauty and grace, and now I see it’s of reality with my own two eyes!” He leaned back so far as to almost fall off behind the railing again before Nami caught him by his arms. “And your smooth skin!” He smiled and took one of her hands in his. 

She amusingly scoffed and took her hand back once more. “Is that all you came here for? To compliment me until I fell head over heels for you?” The other nodded enthusiastically before Nami pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, one, get to know a girl before you stab straight to the heart.” He nodded like he was taking mental notes. “Two, I need a name.” She rose an eyebrow.

“Uh-“ The blonde started before raising a finger. “That shall stay a mystery to you, my damsel! For now, our rendezvous comes to a close, but be on the lookout!” He smiled before blowing her a kiss and—carefully this time—began descending down from the balcony via the tree.

\-------------------------------

“Wait-“ Usopp interjected, disrupting the story being told. “You knew Sanji before Zoro did?”

A sigh escaped from the older’s throat. “Yes, I did. That comes into play later, did you ever listen when I told this?”

Usopp pursed his lips and looked to the side. “I actually am afflicted with sleepboringitis, which I fall asleep when I hear something boring..”

Nami shook her head and waved him off, trying to get back to the story. “As I was saying..”

\-------------------------------

“-the North, the kingdom of fire, rules are vastly different, you see?”

“I guess so, Sanji.,” Zoro said as he pursed his lips in thought, resting his head on his hand that was held up by his elbow. Nami continued to intently watch from the side. So his name was Sanji. That name sounded very familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

Suddenly, the blonde stiffened as he quickly grabbed Zoro’s hand. 

“Fuck, I think the guards saw me-”

“Guards..??” The other replied as he was quickly whisked away. The rest was unheard of by Nami. She pouted a bit to herself before watching the guards walk through the garden to follow the two boys. Tired of the now boring atmosphere, she began to head back to her original goal, the palace itself.

\-------------------------------

And that’s what she remembered! It wasn’t much but she needed to prod at the youngest to get more information out of him. Until the bell rang out. She inwardly groaned at that, bedtime. She’d ask tomorrow or something. Quickly finishing up the cleaning with idle chit-chat, she headed to her bed for the night. Up the small staircase she went, not too far away but far enough to have a private sleep. 

It was in the middle of the night when she rewoke, she wasn’t a deep sleeper, thus the conversation below awoke her.

“-Your own free will?”

“Yup! I came searching for an adventure of some sort. The North is… well, I don’t really like staying there- and I mean, I know border-hopping is against the treaty law but- I just-...” 

Suddenly it got quiet to the point where the princess couldn’t hear anymore.


End file.
